The Fantastic Six!
by sushified
Summary: It is a hilarious crossover between Friends, and The Fantastic Four. I am finally finished with it, and had so much fun. If you haven't read it, please do and leave a review! heh, that kinda rhymed...
1. Chapter 1 I Won!

The Fantastic Six!

One random afternoon, the gang was at Monica and Chandler's apartment, playing a board game. Joey seemed to be winning the game, and not cutting the others any slack.

"Ha ha, six again!" he cackled as he nudged his piece close to the finish line. "Wow, I never win at this, so you guys much really suck!"

The others remained oblivious to his remark, for they've already heard at least fifty of them.

When it was Rachel's turn, the phone rang and Chandler sprang up to get it. "Don't trouble yourselves, I'm sure it's for me!" he called as he headed for the phone. "Hello?"

As he listened to the speaker, his eyes widened with excitement with each word the man said. "Oh you bet I will! Thank you so much, this means a lot to me! G'bye sir!"

As soon as he hung up, he started doing his renowned little Chandler dance.

"What are you so glad about? Did the Queen of England finally call back?" asked Ross, a smirk on his face.

"No, even better! Listen, I won the contest to win a free trip to space and bring five friends!" he squealed.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" smiled Phoebe in excitement.

"And guess who the five friends are gonna be?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Aw chandler..." said Rachel, "you're so thoughtful."

"No..." he said, "I actually wanted to bring Jan, Cindy, Greg, Peter, and Bobby from the Brady Bunch, but I guess I could take you guys instead!"

They looked at him in disgust.

"I'm just kidding, can't I get a 'ha ha chandler, you're so funny' in here?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, when do we take off?" asked Joey.

"Thursday," said Chandler.

"What? That's only in two days!" pointed out Monica.

"I know, he had to squeeze us in as a last minute deal," explained Chandler.

"Gosh isn't this exciting?" asked Monica as Chandler sat back down by her.

Chandler's eyes were scanning the game board, until he said "Hey, I won!"

That Thursday, everyone was at the launch site. Chandler seemed wound up about going to space and was shaking violently. His wife, Monica, gave him a reassuring hug to calm him down.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked. "You seemed real eager a few days ago, what happened?"

"I-I dunno, I just get nervous about stuff like this." he wavered.

"Well don't you worry, Mr. Von Doom is a very trustworthy man and won't let anything happen to you," she said.

He shrugged and followed her into the locker room. There, they squeezed into blue spandex suits that looked like yoga wear.

"Gosh these are going to be so annoying," complained Chandler as he zipped his up.

"I know, but you gotta wear them, captain's orders," said Monica.

"And who's the captain?" asked Chandler.

"That'd be me, Johnny Storm," said a young, attractive, dark blonde male as he entered the room. He looked at Monica and gave here a grin. Chandler glared daggers at him.

"So you were the lucky ones who won the contest, huh? Are you sure you didn't win by good looks?" he said to Monica.

"Back off bucko, she's taken," growled Chandler.

"Cool down pops, and put these on," said Johnny as he tossed them a second, more roomy suit. "Meet us onboard in ten minutes."

As soon as he left, the others cam in, fully attired in the suits.

"Man, this spandex one is giving me a wedgie," said Joey as he pulled at his suit.

"God, I still can't believe we're actually getting to go to space, I've always wanted to do this!" exclaimed Ross, draping his arm around Rachel.

"And I've always wanted to meet Victor Von Doom, he's such a hunk!" said Phoebe.

Everyone gave her a lopsided grin.

Johnny reappeared in the doorway and said "It's showtime people, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2 Uh Oh!

The group walked past a horde of reporters, cameras flashing in there faces all the way to the ship. They were amazed at this, for they've never been attacked by a paparazzi before. Joey had, of course, because he was on a soap opera. Even this was overwhelming for him.

Once inside, they met the other crewmates. There was Reed Richards, a tall, thin man with straight, black, combed back hair. Another was Ben Grimm, a buff, bald, stern faced man. Then there was Sue Storm, Johnny's older sister with blonde hair and gorgeously blue eyes. And of course, Von Doom with the million dollar smile and an angelic face.

"Welcome to the Von Doom Inc. Space shuttle, I hope you enjoy your stay here," he said with a wide ear-to-ear grin as he shook there hands, except he elegantly kissed Monica's and Rachel's hands. "And what are you two lovely ladies doing here when you could be winning beauty pageants?"

The girls were flattered, but Phoebe masked her jealousy. Also, Chandler and Ross seemed to be getting a little pissed.

"My pilot, Johnny, will escort you all to your rooms. The women will share one room, and the men another. You are free to roam around, as long as you don't interfere with the scientist's studies. Good day," he said as he headed down a hall towards the observation room.

They all stared at him blankly as he walked down the hall until Johnny said "Ok folks, follow me."

He took them down a series of halls until he reached to bedrooms with two bunk beds each. After thanking him, the girls went in one room, and the guys went in another. They were relieved to have some time to themselves after being temporarily blinded by a inebriating flash of lights.

In the girls' room, they were unpacking their clothes and such. Phoebe looked really annoyed.

"Wow, that Von Doom is such a gentleman for being so rich!" exclaimed Monica as she brushed her hair, keeping it just right.

"Yeah, a _real_ gentleman," murmured Phoebe as she applied more eyeshadow.

Monica was just about to ask what was wrong when all of the sudden, the intercom boomed "Liftoff in ten... nine... eight..."

They all panicked and tried to grab hold of something stable as the automated voice continued counting down. "Three... two... one... liftoff."

They were all thrown against the wall from the momentum, and so were their things. Phoebe's eyeshadow smeared against the wall while Rachel's undergarments went flying around the room. This continued for about fifteen minutes until the ship finally docked at the station.

The girls were frustrated as they got up, viewing the large mess that was made. It was going to take them at least a half hour to cleanup.

The guys burst into the room, making sure they were alright. They all paused to stare at the mess.

"Geesh! What did you guys do? Fight over the last Bon Bon?" gaped Joey.

"No," said Rachel, annoyance in her voice as she got up, "the force of the takeoff blew all our stuff around."

"Didn't you guys get a mess too?" asked Monica as she brushed eyeshadow off her suit.

"No, because we didn't automatically start to pluck our eyebrows!" said Chandler.

They all got to work picking up the mess, until a while later, Von Doom's panicky voice boomed over the intercom. "All right, no panicking, but we're headed straight for a cosmic storm! Everyone report to the command center for maximum protection!"

At first, they had no idea what the cosmic storm was, until Ross said "Wait a minute, that's bad!"

They all panicked and darted out of the room to find there way to the command center. As they were running around, Joey spotted one of those 'you are here' signs.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" he called after them. They all stopped to look at the sign and located themselves.

"Let's see," said Chandler as his index finger skimmed across the map, "If we're here, and the command center's over there, then it should take us a bout, ... holy crap! Ten minutes to get there!"

The automated voice said "Collision in three minutes."

"NOT IF WE RUN!" screamed Joey as they took off down the hall.

Like mice in a maze, they ran through a series of halls, desperate to reach their destination. They all came across a sign that said "Command Center- 3rd floor."

"Great! There's an elevator!" exclaimed Chandler as they ran towards it, the ship informing them they had one minute left.

They skidded to a halt in front of the elevator and they all reached to press the 'up' button at once. They watched in anticipation as the lights told them what floor the elevator was on. Fourth floor, third floor, second floor, and ... yes! First floor!

The doors opened up to reveal an empty elevator (go figure). They all rushed in and hit the third floor button.

They all stood in agonizing annoyance as the elevator slowly went up, playing annoying instrumentals. The ship said "Thirty seconds until collision."

They tapped their feet, bit their nails and wrenched their fists until the door finally opened. They scampered out the door to an extremely disappointing sight. The door to the command center was tightly locked with thick metal shield over it.

"Let us in!" cried Ross as he beat on the door.

"I can't," said Von Doom's muffled voice through the door. "You should have gotten here sooner! If I open the door to let you in, it won't close in time!"

"Just let us in you son of a bitch!" raged Rachel beating at the door with Ross.

Then, the ship started to tremble.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh my god!

They stared in horror as a fine, barely visible orangish gas started to creep down the metal hallway. It hissed and cracked, creating a very uninviting image for itself.

"Now what do we do!" trembled Chandler as he clutched Monica.

"Hold our breath, I guess..." said Ross, worry in his voice as he stared up at the cloud.

They all took a deep breath and plugged their noses as they became enveloped in the orange mass. At first, it didn't seem like it was doing any thing. Phoebe, who had her eyes tightly clamped shut, slightly opened them to see if they were even in the cloud. Sure enough, they were, but it didn't feel like it. Their skin tingled a bit, but that was about it. She moved her arms around, and she couldn't even feel the gas as it passed by. She was just about to say something to the others, who were curled up in th fetal position on the floor, covering their heads in fear, but she collapsed.

Then, they started to get a little woozy come to think of it. They felt light headed, and soon enough, they passed out.

They awoke in some fancy hospital. They had no clue how they got there, probably Victor though.

Joey woke up and looked around the room. Then, he realized he must have been out for a while because he really had to go bad. He tried to get out of bed to take a whiz, but he collapsed on the floor. He whined when he heard an alarm going off, indicating a patient was out of bed. He tried to get up, but the room was too swirly.

Nurses came rushing in to aid him back into bed. "Now Mr. Triviani, the doctor's orders are to stay in bed until you regain all motor functions," said a nurse.

"But I have to peeeeee!" he whined.

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked the other nurse as she dug out a bedpan.

Rachel was the first to get up of the group. Doctors let her roam around to strengthen her muscles. She drug herself into the cafeteria and grabbed whatever was sitting out to eat. She plopped down miserably at a table by Reed Richards, who was clacking away at his keyboard.

"Hey, do you know what happened?" She asked him, hoping for an explanation why they passed out.

He seemed unmindful of her question as he continued to type.

"Ok," she said as she started to cut her meatloaf.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice. Rachel turned around to see Ross, dressed in silly pink hospital gowns like the others. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, about a day or so," she said.

"Well, I just got up. I'm starved," he said as he sat by her with a plate of food. "What's wrong with him?" he asked while he pointed to Reed with his fork.

"I dunno," she said as she stuffed some carrots into her mouth.

"Well..." he said awkwardly, trying to start some more conversation. "Have any idea what that gas was?"

"No clue, but it must have been that cosmic storm. That's why we're in quarantine," she explained.

"Oh."

By the next day, everyone was up and walking. They were all at the cafeteria having breakfast while discussing what happened. They each had different ideas on what it was. Each had their own theories on what it was made of and what it could do. They argued about it until Ross said "Why don't we just ask that guy over there?" he asked as he pointed to Reed, back at his computer station. "He's a scientist and he went up there to study it in the first place."

Everyone thought and agreed with Ross. They all headed over to the man who was still clanking around on his computer. He didn't even noticed that they approached him.

"Excuse me, but could you help us?" asked Ross.

The man jolted in surprise, until he realized that they were talking to him. "Um, yes?" he asked.

"Well, we were wondering, what exactly was that cloud?" asked Ross.

Reed thought for a moment, then turned his computer around so the screen was facing them. A very realistic 3-D animation of the cloud appeared. "You see, the cloud was an assumed starting place for all organisms, mainly space dust and some forms of cosmic radiation. I went up there to analyze it, and figure out precisely what it was, and since the mission was an incomplete, we didn't get any substantial data as to what it beared. So, I don't have much of an estimation of what it is. I hope that helps," he said, then he went back to typing.

They stared there with their mouths hung open, not understanding a word he just said.

They turned around and headed back to the table, pretty disappointed. Well, they all figured out that not one of them was close. So, they cleaned up their stuff and headed back towards their rooms.

Later on that afternoon, Rachel ran towards Joey's room, her heart beating like a thousand hornets in a drum. She had just got a call from him, and he sounded really scared. He kept rambling on about seals some of the strangest stuff, and then she heard weird yelping noises. So instinctively, she took off for his room at top speed, making sure he was okay.

She rounded the corner and reached his room, to find a large walrus sitting on his bed. Without thinking, she headed right out the room and leaned against the wall, having a panic attack. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "a walrus ate Joey!"


	4. Chapter 4 Joey is changing

Mustering enough courage to take one last look before running for help, she slowly peeked through the window. To her surprise, there was Joey, lying on the bed, having a spasm attack

"Oh my god, Joey!" she cried as she ran into the room. She lifted his pale face with both hands, shaking him slightly. "Joey, what the hell happened?"

"W-w-w..." He couldn't get the words out.

"Yes? Walrus?" she asked, trying to finish the word.

He shook his head yes, indicating she was right. "I... turned into... the walrus!" he spat.

"What the hell?" she asked, staring at him. "Listen, I saw the walrus, you probably saw the walrus, but you are not going to get me to believe... oh my god."

She stopped and realized that Joey was starting to grow gills. She shrieked as he turned into a goldfish, right in front of her eyes.

"What in the world is happening to you?" she cried as she frantically searched for water to put the now goldfish Joey in. She plucked the flowers out of a vase, grabbed Joey, and shoved him in the vase.

In the lounge, everyone else was having coffee and watching the news. Just as Chandler was turning the page of his newspaper, Rachel came bursting into the room, holding the vase with Joey in it.

"Guys! Joey turned into a goldfish!" she announced as she burst into the lounge.

"Oh look, Rachel's sanity is in the obituaries," said Chandler as he continued to read the newspaper.

"No, I'm serious! I saw it happen!" she insisted as she sat the vase down. "First their was the walrus, and, and then the goldfish and..."

Ross headed over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and said "Rachel, honey, I know how much has been going on, and I know that the tension is high, but I know for a fact the Joey didn't-"

He was cut off by the sound of a vase breaking. They all turned to see a bare naked Joey sitting on the ground, sopping wet.

"Guys..." he said, "I think there's something wrong."

Later, the doctors were giving him a full physical, but found nothing wrong with him. "Mr. Triviani, I'm sorry, but there's nothing wrong with you. You might just be hallucinating from the rough time you've been having. I suggest that you get some more rest-"

"No! I know what happened!" said Joey. "I kept turning into these animals, and... I'll do it again, just for you!"

The doctor casually leaned against the wall, watching Joey with one eyebrow cocked. Joey grunted and growled, and overall looked like he was constipated, but he just couldn't get it to work.

"Hold on," he told the doctor, still trying to do it again.

"Nurse!" called the doctor.

Two nurses came in with a needle in one hand and a straight jacket in the other.

"No! No!" shrieked Joey as they injected the serum.

"We're sorry Mr. Triviani, but you're becoming too dangerous to be around."

They hauled Joey out of the room on a pushcart while he was in a straight jacket. He writhed around and jumped about, but simply couldn't get out.

The others looked at him through sorrowful eyes as they saw him wiggling around in the mental room. They were on his side though, because they saw him with their very own eyes.

"Gosh, those stupid doctors." said Phoebe with rage. "I just wish there was some way that we could get him out of there!"

As she said this, the others were amazed as her eyes started to glow red in fury.

_What is happening to them? Will Joey break out? Find out in the next exciting chapter!_

**Return to Top**


	5. Chaper 5 Circus freaks!

"Ph-Phoebe! Your eyes!" trembled Ross.

"What?" she asked, clueless of what was going on. She reached up to feel her eyes, but of course, felt nothing.

Seeing this, Rachel dug out her make-up mirror from her purse. She held it up to Phoebe so she could examine herself. This caused her to become very surprised, and a stream of heat rocketed out of them. They instantly shattered the mirror.

"Oh my god," Phoebe stuttered, "I broke a mirror! That's bad luck!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" yelled Monica as she violently shook her. "THE POINT IS SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO US!"

As Monica was ranting on about that, she started to grow large, thorny roses in her hair. Phoebe spotted this and said "Well, feel your hair!"

Monica stopped put a trembling hand on her head, and was pricked by the roses. "OUCH! God, Don't tell me I'm turning into a hedgehog!"

"No, you're just getting some really strange plant power or something," said Phoebe.

Their silence was quickly shattered by a scream from Rachel. They whirled around to see that she was completely covered in ice.

"Oh my god!" trembled Ross as they rushed over to her. "Are you okay! We have to get you somewhere warm!"

"Wait... I don't feel cold..." she said as she examined her body.

"Wait a minute..." said Ross, trying to process what was happening to them. "Do you think the cloud did this?"

The stood there and let the idea soak in.

"C'mon guys," said Chandler. They all turned their heads to look at him. "What are the chances?"

They stared with gaping mouths at Chandler's hair. It was standing straight up with little sparks of electricity branching out.

"Oh no," he said. He reached up to pet his hair.

They all looked at Ross, awaiting his turn. "What?" he asked. "Maybe nothing will happen to me!"

"Fat chance," said Chandler as he pointed to Ross' hands.

He looked down to see that his hands had globs of water forming around them. He held his water-enclosed hand level to his face, and then lost concentration as the water just dropped onto the floor.

"Great, now we're all a bunch of circus freaks!" cried Ross.

"Oh calm down Ross. Think of this as some sort of blessing. You see, god just made it so you don't have to get up to go get a drink of water! That's pretty convenient!" said Monica.

"Gee, I never thought of it that way. YOU'RE ALL NUTS!" he yelled.

They were interrupted by Joey pounding on the wall of the room, wanting to get out.

"Hey, maybe we got these powers to help free Joey!" said Phoebe.

They all shrugged at the idea.

Phoebe concentrated really hard on the beams until they returned. She carved a perfect circle in the wall, and then kicked it down. There on the other side was a trembling Joey. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Listen, we'll explain later, for now, RUN!" screamed Phoebe as a group of guards came stampeding down the hall. They had tazers out and were ready to stun.

They gang took off down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them. "_Wait a minute_" thought Rachel. She turned around and faced the guards. She put both hands together and a thick beam of ice came bursting out, slowly forming a wall. Once it was complete, you could hear the guards pounding on it, trying to break through.

One of the guards must have called for help because a siren was going off, warning all staff and patients.

"Oh great," said Monica, "we should get out of here."

Phoebe nodded as she faced a window. She shattered it into pieces so they could jump out.

"Gee, that's awful considerate of you, BUT WE'RE ON THE FREAKING FOURTH FLOOR!" shouted Chandler hysterically.

"I know," said Phoebe as she looked towards Joey.

He took the hint and prepared for the transformation. His arms broadened and grew giant, leathery wings. He at least quadrupled in size and his skin obtained scales. In no time, he became a full-fledged dragon.

The others gaped in astonishment, but Ross, threw-up in the corner.

Joey motioned for them to hop on, but they were hesitant. Then, the guards finally broke through the ice. In no time, they were all on Joey's back. With three beats of his wings, Joey was off in the air and flying them over the awe-inspiring snowy mountains.

They looked back to see the medical facility totally freaking out. There were guards and doctors running all over the place. Ross however, was curled up in a ball, yammering "There's no place like home... there's no place like home..."

They all looked ahead to see a small town composed of a gas station and a couple trailer houses. They thought they were home free, until the sound of chopper blades filled the sky.


	6. Chapter 6 Stranded

The gang looked back to see two giant black choppers whirling through the air. They had Von Doom Inc. Painted on the side, so they obviously came from the hospital. There were clicking sounds as the choppers revealed a full set of four missiles on each side.

"Land the dragon and put your hands in the air, or we will be forced to fire!" boomed a voice from the chopper on the right.

"Great, now what?" asked Chandler as he turned to them.

"Should we just land and give up?" suggested Phoebe.

"Hell no!" said Monica. "We can totally whip these guys butts! All we have to do it think of a plan, y'know a strategy!"

They all put their thinking caps on and devised a plan to get away.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! Pick me!" pleaded Chandler as he bounced up and down.

"Yeah?" asked Monica, awaiting an idea.

"Have Phoebe zap 'em!"

They all gave him a funny look, then Ross said "Yeah, and then kill the people in the choppers! Look, we gotta figure out a way to get them off our backs without totally obliviating them!"

"Wait, I could just freeze the blades," pointed out Rachel, "that would give them time to jump out with their parachutes."

They all smiled in approval and Chandler said "Go for it!"

Rachel pointed at the blades and they were flash-frozen. The choppers instantly stopped and plummeted down to the snowbank below. Most of the crew jumped out, but one determined pilot stayed long enough to press the launch button.

The group screamed as they saw two pairs of missiles come rocketing at them, full speed. "FLY FASTER JOEY!" screamed Monica.

Joey responded with a loud grunt, indicating he was going as fast as he could.

Rachel tried to freeze them, but they were going way to fast for the ice too keep on. Joey rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands. He turned on a dime to face the missiles, drew in a tremendously huge breath, and heaved out a flow of raging flames. The broad wall of flames enveloped the four missiles while burning them to a crisp. All that was left was a small pile of ashes, which quickly descended down to earth.

Exhausted, Joey flew down to the mountains and landed in a snow-covered forest. He quickly changed back, which he realized was a bad mistake. He was stark-ass naked in the middle of a cold, snowy forest. As the girls closed their eyes, Joey pranced around, trying to keep warm.

Chandler ripped off the lower half of his hospital gown and tied it around Joey's waist. "Joey," said Chandler, "You did a very heroic thing back there, something I wouldn't have been able to do if my life depended on it, and I know you're scared stiff like the rest of us, but WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO LAND US IN THE FREAKING YUKON!" shouted Chandler.

"B-b-because I was running out of j-juice! I w-was going t-t-to pass out i-if I didn't land!" shivered Joey.

"Chandler, c'mon, cut him some slack," said Ross as he placed a hand on Chandler's shoulder. "The guy put his life on the line and I think we should let him get his strength back up so he can get us out of here. Look, the sun's almost down, so we should really set up camp and get a fire going for Joey. Ok?"

Chandler nodded in response and said, with a little embarrassment," Yeah, um, sorry Joey. I'll go make you a fire."

So, they got work on setting up a shelter for the night. Chandler got a pile of sticks and stuff and threw them on the ground. He started rubbing two sticks together, but then thought of a different solution. He stood up, pointed his finger at the sticks, and said "I, Zeus, command the sticks to catch fire!" And with that, a spark of lightning shot out his finger and started the twigs on fire. "Heh heh," he said as he added more sticks.

Once the fire was started, Monica made many large trees bend over and form in a roof-like circle above their heads in case it rained. Ross collected a bunch of leaves and spread them out to make beds over the snow. Then, Phoebe came back from her search for food.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Monica as she tossed more sticks into the fire.

"Well, I found a bunch of acorns!" she said with a smile on. She was holding up the bottom of her hospital garb, which formed a hammock for the acorns.

"Acorns?"

"Yeah! You can roast them and they taste just like pizza crust!"

Monica smiled a little, then waved her arm as a large vegetable garden appeared. "C'mon, help me pick stuff," said Monica as she bent down.

"Wait," said Phoebe, "why did you make me go look for food if you could just do that?" asked Phoebe.

"The guys were having a bet on what you'd come back with. Joey said tree bark and Ross said dirt clumps," said Monica as she uprooted a carrot.

Later on that night, they were all sitting around the campfire, roasting shishkabobs. There was just an awkward silence for they didn't know what to say.

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" asked Ross. "This reminds me of the time when my family all went on a camping trip. You see, Dad had these really expensive sunglasses, and we went out on the lake to go fishing. Clumsy Monica accidently hooked Dad in the neck while trying to cast, and he jumped in pain, causing his glasses to fall into the lake. So of course, I was the one who had to jump in and get them. When I finally found them, They were tangled up in a weed so I had to untangle them. They were getting worried because I wasn't coming up. So Monica dove into the lake to get me, but she couldn't swim. So I was underwater with Monica squirming around on my back, almost drowning me."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I had water coming out of my ears and nose for at least a month."

"Yes, but I was the one that gave you mouth-to mouth and saved your life, remember?" said Monica.

"Yes..." said Ross, with very unpleasant memories coming back.

They sat there smiling, watching the flames from the fire dancing around.

"Guys..." said Phoebe, "This may sound kind of stupid, but I wanna ask you something."

"Oh no, go ahead!" said Monica, wondering what it could be.

"Well, will you guys all promise that no matter what happens, we will always stick together? I mean, When and if we get back home, will we still be in this together?"

They all thought about it, and Monica, put her hand out. The others got the hint and one-by-one started placing their hands on top of each other's. Then, Monica said "To the..., wait, what are we called?"

They all sat and thought for a minute.

"Maybe we could be the, uh, Justice friends?" suggested Chandler.

"No, too cheesy," said Monica.

"The super squad?" asked Rachel.

"No..."

"I was thinking the Joey fighters."

With that, they all burst into an argument. Phoebe simply laid down, said "I love you guys," and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Back home

The next day, the gang plowed their way through the snow. They figured they'd better stay low on the ground because all day they had heard more choppers flying about, searching for them. So they decided to walk through the forest and sneak into the nearby town.

Unfortunately, they were all barefoot and the snow was getting to them.

"I'm about ready to fall over and die," complained Chandler.

"Relax," said Monica, her lips blue, "The town is just a few yards this way."

They pushed onward, waiting to get to that town.

"Should be right through here," said Monica as she pushed through some bushes and small trees. They were all laughing hysterically as they went out into the clearing. They had been walking barefoot for two miles, so they were relieved to finally get to a-

"Were's the town?" asked Phoebe, her voice hoarse and cracked.

They stood there and stared into an open plain of snow.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Ross, hands over his head, about ready to explode.

"Now what!" cried Joey. "We went in the wrong direction!"

They were about ready to break down and cry, when Joey decided to do something.

A few minutes later, a large dragon came bursting out from under the trees, carrying the gang on his back.

"Thanks Joey!" said Rachel as she scratched his head For some reason, that felt reeeaallyyy good to him.

They looked behind them, but didn't see any helicopters within sight, so they all shouted in glee as they took off for New York.

"Dammit," growled Von Doom as he heard the news that some of his patients had escaped. "Where was security through all this?"

"Well, they did the best they could through all this, but the patients seemed to have special powers or something," said the trembling assistant.

"That's a load of bull. I want you to get them back here so I can have a nice little chat with them. Look up where they live and send my men up there," instructed Victor.

"Yes Sir," said the assistant as he headed out of the room.

Von Doom sat in the room alone, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Joey landed on the roof of his apartment building, leaving a trail of screams behind him from pedestrians. He quickly changed back and ushered them down the stairs. They slipped through various hallways unnoticed until they got to Joey's apartment. They all piled in and the first place they went to was the fridge. Within seconds, the entire stock of the fridge was out on the counter, being devoured. It was a four hour flight and they hadn't eaten for a while.

Later on, They were all dressed and were just about ready to go home and sleep, when there were three short raps on the door. Joey went to go answer it, and he opened the door to see three of Von Doom's goons standing there, tazers in hand.

"Oh my god!" said Joey as he slammed the door shut and locked it. "It's Von Doom's people!"

They all panicked and Joey said "Quick! Out the window! Use the fire escape!"

As he said that, the guards busted down the door and were ready to tazer him. On instinct, Joey turned into a ferocious 6 foot tall grizzly, and let out a blood curdling roar. The guards cowered in fear, whimpering like little girls. When they re-opened their eyes, Joey was gone and jumping out the back window with some extra clothes that were on the couch.

The guards darted towards the back window and started to climb down the fire escape after them. The others could see them coming after them, so they climbed faster. Once they were all at the bottom, Phoebe zapped the support beams of the ladder. It snapped off the side of the building, flinging the guards off and tossing them in a dumpster.

The guys darted down the street as fast as they could down the sidewalk, barging into people and getting very inappropriate hand gestures. The guards pulled themselves out of the dumpster and took off after them. They were chased all the way down to docks.

"Hurry, jump in this!" called Joey as he pulled up a small rowboat. They piled into it and started rowing as fast as they could away from the docks.

"Hahaha! Take that!" laughed Chandler as he pointed at them.

The guards pulled something off their belt and threw it into the water. It instantly inflated into a small motor boat with a durable fiberglass siding.

"Me and my big mouth," said Chandler.

Of course, a motor boat is three times faster than a row boat, so they were gaining on them quickly. Phoebe tried to pop their boat, but it was working. Right when they thought they were done for, Ross stood up on the back of the boat and started focusing. A large whirlpool was forming under the guards and started to spin the boat clockwise. Slowly, it was being sucked under and the guards couldn't escape the current's wrath. In a few seconds, they were gone.

They all crowded around Ross in a dogpile and embraced him with hugs.

"Great idea!" smiled Monica.

"Yeah, you really pulled through!" said Chandler.

But their smiles quickly vanished when they heard shouts from the docks from fishermen who watched the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8 Heros

"Who the hell are you people!" shouted one fisherman, dropping his catch onto the soggy docks.

"Why did you kill those people?" shouted another.

The docks went up in an uproar of questions. Some of the men were throwing stuff at the guys, while others took off running.

"Well? What should we tell them?" asked Joey as they huddled.

"I dunno," said Chandler, "The truth?"

"Well, who's gonna tell them?" asked Rachel.

They thought for a minute, then pushed Ross onto the front of the boat to talk to the fishers.

"Guys, why me?" cried Ross as he stared at the expectant fishermen.

"Because you're the smart one!" said Joey.

Ross was angry at them, but he didn't have time now. He had to satisfy the fishermen's hunger for an explanation before they threw more stuff.

Ross cleared his throat and said "Just recently, um, we were invited to go to space with, uh, Victor Von Doom. We had a little accident though, and, uh, we sorta got our DNA scrambled. So we found ourselves with these, powers I guess you could say." He said the last sentence with insecurity, wondering if they'd believe him.

"Well, why'd you kill those guys then?" asked a short man in the back.

"I think they were trying to kill us! We were protecting ourselves, and we had to use some self defense!" explained Ross. "We don't go around killing people!"

The men stood there, looking at them through confused eyes.

"Freaks!" shouted one man.

"Weirdos!" shouted another.

And with that, a second round of tin cans came hurdling towards them. The few reasonable men that had some sympathy for them, tried to stop the angry 'villagers', but didn't get very far.

"Great job," said Chandler sarcastically as they started to row the other direction.

A while later, they pulled into another dock further up north and tied the stolen boat up. They drug themselves out of the boat, felling pretty crappy about themselves. Obviously, the public wasn't going to accept them.

"Guys," said Chandler as they walked down the sidewalks, "let's make a promise never to use our powers in public again."

"Agreed," said everyone else.

No sooner did they finish saying that, a scream came from down the road. They peered down it to see what looked like a bank being robbed.

"We've got to get over there and help!" exclaimed Ross.

"What! No way! They'll just yell at us again!" shouted Chandler.

"So what, we just stand here and let a bank get robbed when we could be preventing it!" said Ross in confusion.

"You can go save their asses, but they'll just turn on you and through more rusty cans at you! And I'll be damned if I'm going to get tetanus from the people we're trying to save!" growled Chandler. He turned on a heel and stomped off the other direction.

They opened their mouths, but were speechless. "Go help the police," said Monica, "I'll go after Chandler."

"But Monica," started Rachel.

"Just go!" shouted Monica as she took off after her husband.

The others shrugged as they headed towards the bank.

"Chandler!" called Monica as she jogged behind him. "Stop and think for a second about what you're doing!"

"That's done and gone. I'm not going out there," he said, not even looking behind him.

"Look," she said as she ran in front of him, "We promised Phoebe."

"And I'm beginning to wish I hadn't,"

"Y'know, this is typical Chandler," said Monica, getting an angry look on her face. "You never give people chances. If we go show people that we're heros, then they wouldn't throw stuff at us! Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to go help my friends. I f you wanna stand here and grumble, fine. But I'm not going to back you up anymore."

And with that, she stomped off, leaving a confused and angry Chandler behind her.

At the bank, Monica showed up to see her friends arguing with two police officers. "We're sorry, but we cannot allow you to pass!" said one officer.

"What's going on?" she asked as she ran up to them.

"The cops won't let us through," said Joey.

Monica sighed and made two cages of wood form around the officers. Their eyes widened as they watched themselves become enclosed in the cage.

"Ma'am, I don't know how you did this but let us out!" cried one officer.

"Sorry, can't," said Monica as they headed up the stairs to the bank. When they entered the bank, the first impact was how large it was. It was like an indoor showroom or something. Anyways, It was filled with at least twenty thugs, stuffing their bags with money.

"Stop!" shouted Ross as he stood in front of the group and puffed up his chest. "We're here to stop you!" He winced at how cheesy that sounded.

They heard a bullet ricochet on the ceiling just above their heads. They all ducked as a batch of bullets were being fired at them.

Only a few minutes later, they were now the hostages of the burglars. This was definately not going as planned.

"Now what?" asked Joey as he was in a head lock.

"I don't know!" cried Phoebe.

When they thought all was lost, something completely unexpected happened. The wall trembled as a perfect circle was being cut out and was pushed down to reveal Chandler, elegantly floating in the air, sparks going off around him.

"CHANDLER!" shouted everyone for joy.

"Hey morons!" shouted Chandler as he looked at a group of burglars making off with bags of money.

They pulled out their guns and were about to fire at him, but he withdrew his arms and legs and a forcefeild of electricity burst out. It knocked them flat on their bottoms and made their hair stand on end.

"Let's get outa here!" screamed the burglars as they hightailed it for the door.

"Not so fast!" said Chandler as he zipped in front of them.

Out in the front of the building, the cops could hear what sounded like a wrestling match going on inside. There was screaming, sounds of stuff breaking and shouts of agony. The police were about ready to barge in there and see what was going on, but they were seeing a spectacular sight at the moment.

All of the hostages came piling out of the building, screaming for joy. Behind them came the friends, exhausted from the fight. Joey was dragging out the burglars who were now tied up in vines. They were either unconscious or they had fainted.

As soon as they stepped out of the building, they were met by an orchestra of applause. They were surprised to hear this because of the incident at the docks, but they were enjoying it nonetheless, especially Chandler. They smiled to see even the police applauding them. They were finally heros.


	9. Chapter 9 the descision

Since the guys couldn't get home without being screamed at by fans, the cops offered them a ride to the station so they could talk about this. They were hesitant at first, they didn't like the idea of being taken to the police department. But then they realized that they couldn't just leave the city of New York hanging without an explanation, so they agreed to go and answer some questions.

The girls rode in the back of one car, and the guys rode in back of the other. They watched as the crowd of people followed the police cars, but eventually died away as the traffic became thicker. Chandler was sitting there, grinning ear to ear.

"I can't believe this!" he smiled. "I can't believe they like us!"

"Sure beats getting fish heads thrown at you," said Joey as they crossed over a bridge.

"It's just," started Chandler, "I felt such a rush when I was being a hero back there... we should do that more often!"

"Oh no," said Ross, "Looks like Chandler's getting addicted to heroism."

"First, they save a couple lives," said Joey.

"And then they like it so much, they do it as much as possible," continued Ross.

"Until their body depends on it. Then, they spend the rest of their lives in rehab, trying to get back on the right foot," said Joey.

"You guys are morons, you know that?" laughed Chandler as they pulled into the police station.

They all stepped out of the cars and onto the moist cement sidewalk. They walked through a light drizzle as the police guided them into the building. They looked around and saw people waiting in chairs, secretaries clacking away behind the counters, and messengers frantically running errands back and forth.

They were shown to a room in the back were a tall, bald man in suspenders was waiting, shoving his cigarette into the ashtray.

"They're here to see you Donny," said the police officer as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

They all sat uncomfortably in the fold-up chairs that were set up for their arrival. The man didn't look very inviting as he started to smoke the cigarette again.

"So, my boys tell me you guys have special powers or something, right?" he asked, looking at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, um, yes we do..." said Ross, his voice slightly trembling.

"Prove it," challenged the man.

They all looked at each other, wondering who should show him. Chandler finally cupped his hands together and made a small, electrical ball appear in them. It floated towards and around the guys head, which was now turning slightly pale.

In the blink of an eye, the little ball disappeared as little glimmers of light drifted down.

"Huh," said the man, puffing on his cigarette even harder now, "never seen that before. So, uh, you always been like this?"

"Well, no, we went to space and had a little accident," said Ross.

"Listen, my three year old grandson has accidents all the time and he isn't a super hero. You gotta be specific, what happened?"

So, they sat there for a solid fifteen minutes explaining to the guy what had happened. He was absorbing every word, seeming to believe it. Once the explanation was over, he said "So, do you guys plan on saving the city all the time? Y'know, you could be like New York's own super heros."

"Well, we're still thinking on that. That's a pretty dangerous thing to be doing," said Ross, considering what could happen.

"Yes, but being a fireman is a pretty dangerous thing too, and people still do it. Do you know why they do it? Because they save lives Ross, _lives_!" explained Rachel as she looked at him with begging eyes.

"She's right you know," said Chandler down on the other end, trying to get in his two cents worth.

"Well... all right," said Ross giving in.

"Well, you guys need a flashy name or somethin', y'know, like, "The Fantastic Six!" said the man, moving his hands through the air as if imitating a newspaper headline.

No sooner then after he said that, Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben came bursting into the room. They were surprised by this, but they were even more surprised at Ben's appearance. He had become some strange, orange, rocky mass.

Chandler was about to open his mouth and say something about it, but Ben gave him a look that clearly said 'shut-up.'

"We need to talk," said Reed as he looked at the people in the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Chandler

About an hour later, they were all at Reed's place, which was on the top of the Baxter Building. The place was huge, but cluttered with papers and diagrams. The more they looked around, the more that you could see he was a hard-core scientist.

"I need to figure out exactly what's happening to us, so I can be sure our bodies aren't in danger. I will perform one test a day on each person," said Reed as he flipped through a scheduler. "And It looks like tomorrow is going to be Chandler!"

"Me?" babbled Chandler. "Why me first?"

"I dunno, because that's the way I scheduled it?" said Reed, looking confused. He headed over to his desk to start working and the others just scattered, checking their temporary home.

"I hate being first in things like this," mumbled Chandler to Monica.

"Well, you'll be the first to get it over with," said Monica as she looked at him.

"I know, but you know how much I hate doctor check-ups and stuff like that," he said.

"Yeah, but he's not a doctor," said Monica, giving him a quirky smile.

"Technically I am," called Reed from over at his desk. "I have a PhD."

Monica rolled her eyes as her and Chandler headed over to their guest room to unpack their things.

First place Joey headed was the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a couple pre-made sandwiches. When he sat down to eat, Johnny came wandering in and also grabbed some food. He plopped down across from Joey and gave him a smile.

"So, what are your powers?" asked Johnny as he opened a soda.

"Well," said Joey through mid-sandwich, "I can transform."

"Really? Into anything?" asked Johnny, eyes widening.

"Well, I don't really know yet..."

"Dude, could you turn into a girl and like, go into the girl's locker room!" questioned Johnny, a grin appearing.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" smiled Joey, revealing the insides of his mouth.

"Yeah, wanna see what I can do?" said Johnny as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, his thumb caught on fire.

"Woah!" said Joey in surprise as he watched the thumb burn. "That's so awesome! Can you do it, like, all over?"

"Yep. I can go full flame. It's pretty cool, but you don't wanna get near me when I do,"

The two laughed and started to become friends.

The next day, the testing began as scheduled. Chandler's heart was pumping two times the normal speed as he eyed Reed reviewing his checklist.

"Okay Mr. Bing, so you have some sort of electricity power?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's see it!" gestured Reed.

Chandler held his index finger up as a ball of electricity formed on the end.

"Fascinating!" said Reed as he started jotting stuff down.

"And what else can you do with this?" asked Reed, looking up from his paper.

"Well, I can hover," said Chandler.

"Ok, can I see that too?"

Chandler got up and took a few steps back. He clenched his fists as a few sparks flew off his body. Then shots of electricity cracked out and formed an energy field around him. He slowly glided upwards, forcefield still around him.

Reed gaped up in amazement as watched him hover there. Chandler floated back down as Reed wrote "Seems to be able to generate enough voltage to repel the Earth's gravitational pull."

"Ok," said Reed as he put the pen back onto the clipboard. "I just have to do one more test and we're done. Follow me."

They headed down a hall to a room marked 'blank room'. Reed opened the door to reveal a plain, white room, nothing else in it. No windows, nothing accept an air vent.

"In here, I want you to generate as much voltage as physically possible. This room was build to sustain high amounts of pressure and it is pretty durable. I have a hidden sensor that will measure your output," said Reed. "I will be in a separate room, watching through a one-way wall."

Chandler stood there in that white empty room, felling pretty creeped out. He just didn't like the idea of being in a blank room with no one else. He was comforted by Reed's voice that came through a hidden intercom. "Ok Chandler, start anytime."

Once again, he clasped his fists and began to power up. The monitor read '10 kilowatts, 15 kilowatts, 20 kilowatts,'.

Reed watched as more and more jolts of electricity formed around him. His hair was sticking straight up and so were all other hairs on his body. '4,000 kilowatts, 7,000 kilowatts, 10,000 kilowatts,'.

Reed was surprised that Chandler could produce such great amount of energy. Now, the whole room was filled with sparks. The screen blinked red as it went '20,000 kilowatts, 50,000 kilowatts, 70,000 kilowatts,'.

"Chandler! I need you to calm it down! The room can't take much more of this!" shouted Reed over the intercom. He saw the screen reach 1,000,00 kilowatts, which was equivalent to the amount of energy in a New York power plant all contained in a room.

"I CAN'T!" screamed Chandler, sounding like he was in excruciating pain. He had gone too far now.


	11. Chapter 11 A close call

The whole Baxter Building was beginning to tremble. People on the lower stories looked up to see their Chandeliers vibrating by some unknown force. Some thought it as some rowdy party goers jumping about, and simply shrugged it off. Others screamed "Earthquake!" and high tailed it out of the building.

On the upper floor, Chandler's output was becoming so unbearable, his ears and nose were gushing blood from broken capillaries and some of the lightning bolts were lashing his body and leaving gashes.

Reed could do absolutely nothing to stop this. He stared helplessly as Chandler was slowly being destroyed by his own power. The others came bursting in, demanding to know what was going on. Then, Monica saw her husband through the window, and her heart stopped. She fainted right then and there. No one caught her though, because they were busy gawking at the sight before them.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" screamed Rachel. "WHY WON'T HE STOP?"

"I-I'm guessing he powered up so much that the energy has surpassed his control! It's demanding more energy to power itself, and It's sapping it out of Chandler! We've got to do something to get rid of the energy!" panicked Reed as he searched through some papers.

"HURRY!" shouted Phoebe as she was pressed up against the glass, staring at a tremendously in pain chandler.

"Rubber!" exclaimed Reed. "We need rubber, and lots of it!"

They all took off and came back with at least five pounds of rubber gloves, used for experimenting.

"Rubber neutralizes electricity, so all we need to do is-"

"Get the gloves in there," said Joey as he finished the sentence in despair.

"How are we gonna do that without frying our selves?" asked Ross.

They thought for a second, and then had another idea. A few minutes later, a grumbling Ross was sent into the brightly illuminated yet dangerous blank room in a dorky looking rubber suit. He had all the rubber gloves in a heap in his arms. Sure enough, as soon as he walked into that room, all the branches of lighting headed directly towards him. He was terrified at first, but realized that the thick rubber from the suit was counteracting with the electricity, so he was completely safe.

As he started tossing the rubber gloves all over the place, they could see the electricity slowly being sapped away and dying down. It was like a starving rat eating cheese infested with poison.Soon, all the electricity had ceased and the only things in the room was a pale-faced Ross, rubber gloves, and a severely injured Chandler, on the brink of death.

They all rushed into the room, crowding around Chandler to see it he was ok. Reed checked his pulse and said "He's alive, but barely. We need to get him to a hospital ASAP!"

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 while the others cried around him in a circle. The tears streamed down their face as they saw their friend in that predicament.

Then, to their surprise, he slowly moved his head. "Mo... Mon..." he started to say.

"Monica?" breathed Phoebe.

Ross looked in all directions and screamed "Oh my god, where _is_ Monica?"

"I'm back here!" she called as she stood in the doorway, using the wall as a crutch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried Ross as he rushed over to his dazed sister. "We were so busy trying to help Chandler, that-"

"I know, I know, it's Ok," she said. "Can I just go and see him?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Ross helped her over to her husband while the others cleared the way. She knelt down to Chandler and just couldn't take it. She burst out crying. Chandler reached up and grasped his wife's hand. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes and said "Honey, D-Dr. Reed will f-f-find us a cure..."

A few hours later, Chandler was sitting in a hospital bed, looking much better than he did before. He was bandaged up quite a bit, but no broken bones. He had to be patched up from some internal bleeding, but that was the worst he had to have done. He sat there in the hospital bed, wondering how the check-up had gone so wrong. He was afraid to ever power up again, wondering if he'd lose control. All he wanted now was for Reed to find a cure so that he wouldn't have to live in fear of that happening again.

"Hey!" smiled everyone as they walked into the room. Everyone came, even Monica's parents. Ben didn't show up for obvious reasons.

"We came to see our favorite son-in-law!" smiled Monica's mother as she gave him a big hug.

"I'm your only son-in-law," said Chandler.

"I know," she said.

"Well, how on earth did you manage to do this?" asked Monica's dad.

"Dad, I already explained this," said Monica as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I wanna hear it from him!"

Chandler looked at them nervously and then said "I sorta lost control during a checkup at Dr. Reed's lab and-"

"Dr. Reed had you do that? What kind of man are you?" asked the mother as she turned towards Reed. "Who goes around having people blow themselves up?"

"Ma'am, I was merely testing the extent of his powers, I hadn't intended it to go this far!" exclaimed Reed.

"Yeah? Well it's because of you that this is all happening to them!" she accused.

"Ma'am, no one could have predicted that the storm was going to accelerate that fast! I-"

And with that, the room erupted in a heated argument. Chandler watched helplessly as his friends and family fought. He plopped his head back down onto the pillow and tightly shut his eyes, wishing he wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12 Adjusting

The next day, Chandler was back at Reed's place, all bandaged up. He was sitting on the couch feeling pretty miserable, flipping through TV channels, not even bothering to see what was on them before hitting the flip button again.

"Honey," said Monica as she peeked her head around the corner to the TV room, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Chandler in a monotone voice.

"Listen, what happened back there was an accident," said Monica, sensing how angry he was at himself. "Dr. Reed will be taking more precautions next time so things like this don't happen again."

He rolled his eyes and continued to flip channels.

"Fine, whatever. I have to go at get my examination now. You can sit here and mope if you want," she said as she walked out of the room.

Chandler shook his head in disgust at how stupid he had been acting lately. He wasn't trying to put up shields, but it was an instinct considering what had happened.

That afternoon, Monica, Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey were heading over to the Central Perk for some coffee. Their topic of conversation was Chandler.

"I know that the doctors say it's normal for him to be in a depression, but don't you think he's going a little too far?" asked a worried Monica.

"Oh, don't worry," reassured Joey as he continued to drive, "It just takes a while for Chandler to get over these things. Remember last month when Phoebe stole his favorite shirt and used it to make a dress for a doll? He cried every time he went in his closet."

They all let out slight chuckles as they remembered that incident. When Joey pulled up to the coffee shop, they all opened the doors and got out. No sooner did they step into the shop, everyone started screaming. They swarmed all over them and began to beg for autographs. You could have sworn it was like Brad Pitt walking into a buffet.

Phoebe raked through the people and tossed the cashier some money. "Five coffees to go please!" she shouted over the screaming fans.

Seconds later, the guys darted out of the place with their coffee and piled into the car. Joey had to take off at full speed to escape the wall of fans taking off after them. Once they finally got away, they were all breathing heavily.

"God, now I know how celebrities feel!" panted Rachel.

"Yeah, no wonder they're all so thin!" exclaimed Phoebe. "What a workout!"

They drove back to the baxter building and headed inside. When they got to their level, they headed over to the kitchen to finish their coffee. They were surprised to see Chandler leaning against the kitchen island, picking away at a fruit cup.

"Hey Chand, you're up! That's great!" smiled Joey as he patted him on the back.

Chandler winced in pain and gave him a look.

"Oh, sorry," said Joey as he backed off, holding both hands in the air.

"That's ok," said Chandler. "But I think you guys should see something."

He picked up a remote and flicked on the TV. There was a news reporter standing on the docks of the bay the guys got yelled at on. Their were images of a large oil tanker in the background, that appeared to be sinking. To make things worse, their was a ring of oil fire surrounding it, making it unreachable.

"That's right Ken, this is a disaster! The oil tanker had apparently hit a large, jagged rock and sprung a leak. This was causing it to sink slowly and the people on board can't get out. The oil had caught fire from sparks from the scraping of the metal. Helicopters are desperately trying to get people off, but can only get a few off at a time," said the reporter.

"Oh my god..." said Monica.

"Don't the other guys know about this?" asked Joey.

"Nope. They're at a meeting with the president, who demanded to know what was going on," said Chandler as he finished off his fruit cup.

"Then I guess we should do something!" exclaimed Joey as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" called Rachel. "You really think we can handle this?"

"Well I'm not just going to sit her while people die!" he shouted.

"But what if it goes as bad as the bank!" she exclaimed.

He just gave her a look and continued to head out the door. They had no choice but to follow him.

"Will you be alright?" asked Monica as she stopped before leaving.

"I'll be fine, go!" gestured Chandler as he motioned for her to leave.

Once they arrived at the scene, they had no idea how they would get out there. Joey finally had the idea to turn into the loch ness monster and have them ride on his back. They all hopped on and Joey began to paddle towards the wall of fire. He had transformed to about half the size of the ship, so there'd be enough room for everyone on board. They approached the wall of flames with confidence. The coastguard boats used their PA system and said "You won't be able to get through the flames!"

"Watch us!" shouted Monica. "Ok Ross, do your thing."

He nodded and began his work. He spread both arms out and the water slowly started to split, like Moses parting the Red Sea. He kept pushing until the ship and them were both at the bottom of the bay. They gaped in amazement as they gazed at the gigantic walls of water surrounding them.

"Quick, get in there and get them out! I can't hold this forever!" he called.

They nodded and darted over to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13 The rescue

Once they all climbed to the top of the boat, they started giving people directions to escape. "Look, I want everyone to climb off the boat and rush over to that guy over there holding back the water! Don't ask questions, just do it!" commanded Monica.

The once frantic crew of forty stopped in their tracks and headed over to the exit ladder. They all climbed down one by one. One of the men ran over to Joey and said "Excuse me sir, but you need to save my friend! He is caught down on the lower levels, and I think the water level is too high for him! You see, he's lame, and he's in a wheelchair, and-"

"Ok, Ok, just tell me where he is!" shouted Joey.

Joey took off for the entrance towards the ship. He ran down several flights of stairs until he got the flight the man was on it. He looked around, and sure enough, the water was up to his shoulders. He could hear cries from a man off to his left, so he swam in that direction. He was a tall, muscular man, and was desperately trying to swim towards the stairs.

"Hey! I'm here to help!" called Joey as he came closer.

"Oh god bless you kind man!" called the guy. "I must warn you though, I'm paralyzed from the waist down!"

"I know your friend old me!" said Joey as he pulled the guy around his shoulders. He carried him up the stairs, becoming more exhausted with each flight. He heard the ship shudder and creak, which could not be a good thing.

"It sounds like the ship is under pressure, but why?" panicked Joey as he grew closer and closer to the top.

He finally reached the door to the deck and he reached for the handle. When he turned it and opened the door, massive amounts of water came gushing in.

"_We're freaking underwater! Ross' wall must have broke!"_ thought Joey as he was pummeled by gallons and gallons of water.

"LISTEN!" shouted Joey to the guy. "GRAB ONTO MY FEET AND DON'T LET GO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

The man's eyes widened as he watched Joey change shape.

Back up on the docks, everyone was crying, crew and all.

"I just couldn't keep it up any longer!" wept Ross. "I'm so sorry Joey!"

Their cries were interrupted by splashing noises. They all turned to see the man looking very confused while riding a bottle-nosed dolphin. They all cheered as Joey morphed back, pulling the guy up onto the docks.

"Thank you, ya' big weirdo!" cried the man as he shook Joey's hand.

"No problem!"

Those same fishermen that threw stuff at the guys were now staring speechlessly. They had been terribly wrong about these guys, terribly wrong. One of the men, the short, fat one, walked up to Joey and said "I'm a sorry about what I called you earlier. Will you accept my apology?"

"Yes," said Joey as they shook hands.

"Thank you very much. Now, WILL YOU PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" shouted the guy as he shielded his eyes. Joey had completely forgotten that his clothes didn't transform with him.

He was embarrassed while people stared at him and some giggled. To make it worse, there were news choppers flying around, and caught the whole thing on tape.

"Oh God," he said, his face turning beet red.

"Here," said Ross as he took off his jacket and gave it to Joey to tie around his waist.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now what?" asked Rachel as they just stood there, cameras flashing in their faces.

News reporters barged through the crowd of people and began asking questions. "Who are you people?" "Do you have names?" "I thought there were six of you!"

"People, People! Calm down!" said Ross as he held up his hands. "We will answer your questions one by one. You, over there."

"Are you guys a group of superheros? Do you have a name?" asked a young man.

"Yes, Um, we're the, Fantastic Six!" said Ross remembering the police man's suggestion.

"But what about the other people?" Shouldn't it be like the Stupendous Ten or something?" whispered Monica in his ear.

"Uh-oh," he said. "Well, we'll sort this out later. Next question!"

"What are your superhero names?" called an African American woman.

"Well..." he hadn't really thought about names, but he'd better come up with some pretty quick. "I'm the amazing... uh, Liqui-man!" He said, trying to come up with a cool name.

"And you are?" asked the woman as she pointed to Monica.

"I'm, um... Flora!" she answered.

"I see. And what about you?" she questioned as she pointed towards Joey.

"Well, I'm, ... Ani-man,' he said.

Next was Phoebe. "Beamy!" she smiled.

"Glacier-gal," said Rachel.

"And isn't there a sixth?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, there is. I have a picture of him in my wallet..." said Ross as he dug his wallet out. He pulled out a picture of Chandler and Monica and let the cameras zoom in on it. "That guy," he said as he pointed towards it.

"And what is 'that guy's' name?"

"He's..." Ross started to think of names that wouldn't upset Chandler. "He's... Sparky!"

"Ok, I think that about covers it," said the woman.

For the next fifteen minutes, they stood there answering questions like "How did it happen?" and "Why are you helping people?" About an hour later, they finally got back to the Baxter Building.

They headed into the kitchen to have supper, and sure enough, there was Chandler. He was sitting on a stool by the island with one eyebrow cocked. "Sparky?" he asked.

"Well, I think it sounds Ok, don't you guys?" asked Ross nervously.

"Oh, yeah! Yes it does!" they all said in unison, nodding their heads.

He sighed and said "Guys, I'm just glad that no one got hurt. So, what are we having to eat?"


	14. Chapter 14 Being famous

"How on earth did they do that!" babbled Von Doom as he paced back in forth. "I specifically told you to make the ship blow-up while they were on it!"

"I know sir, but there were some difficulties with the-"

"Just stop..." said Von Doom as he slumped down into his chair. "All I wanted was for them to be destroyed."

"Sir, if I may ask... why?" questioned the trembling assistant.

"Why? Because they are the ones who ruined my career! My sponsors don't like it that I went to space to find a cure, and I came back with superheros. My sponsors are going to leave me and It's all because of those freaks!" growled Von Doom.

Once he cooled down, he made a shooing motion with his hand, telling the assistant to go away. The man scampered out of the room, glad to get away from the maniac.

There was tension at the Baxter Building. The others had gotten back from their meeting and were furious.

"The Fantastic Six? That is insane! First of all, that was _our_ name! Second of all, _hello_? There's ten of us!" screamed Johnny.

"Yes, but we were just thinking ahead!" insisted Ross. "I mean, we're not going to be with you guys forever, just until you're done with the testing!"

"Yes, but still, that's our name!" yelled Johnny right back.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOU'RE NAME AT THE TIME!" shouted Ross.

"THEN CHANGE YOURS!"

They were just about to go all out when Monica pulled Ross back. "Listen, we don't want to cause trouble. We have to stay here until the tests are done."

"_No_ we don't. We were staying here out of common courtesy to _help_ him find a cure. But I can see they don't need our help, so we're outa here," said Ross as he went to go pack his things.

The guys were torn. They wanted to stay and help Dr. Reed, but they also wanted to go home. They didn't think it'd be a wise idea to stay in the same building with four pissed-off people, so they just went with Ross and packed their things.

As they went out the door, Johnny called "Well, fine! Be butt-heads! If Reed finds a cure, we ain't sharing it with you!"

"Sir, I bring you great news!" called Von Dooms assistant as he ran to Victor's office. "They two groups split up! They apparently had a fight and the other's moved out!"

Victor stopped what he was doing and pondered on that notion. "Really now? Well, now that they're apart, they'll be easier to take down, right?"

"Right..." said the assistant, not liking where this was going.

"Ooh hoo hoo, this is going to be fun!" cackled Von Doom as he rubbed his hands together.

The guys were sitting at the beach, thinking about what they did. They were beginning to wonder if it was a wise move to break apart from the others.

"Do you think if we go home, those guards will come back?" asked Joey as he stared into the horizon, eyes squinting.

"I don't know," said Ross as he stared too. "If they knew we were at the apartments, then wouldn't they know we went to the Baxter Building? It was all over the news."

"Yeah," said Rachel. "So why didn't they attack us there?" she asked as she turned towards Ross.

"Maybe because they thought there was too many of us over there," said Phoebe.

"Obviously Von Doom is cooking up something. We're gonna have to find out what though," said Chandler.

There was even more silence as they stared at the ocean, the sea breeze brushing their faces.

"Do you think he's trying to kill us?" asked Phoebe, breaking the silence.

They all stared at her, thinking she was crazy.

"Why?" asked Monica.

"Well... we kinda bothered him on the space flight and maybe if we weren't on board, he wouldn't have miscalculated stuff, and none of this woulda happened..." she said.

They all went back to staring at the sea. Was he trying to kill them? ... Nah.

Over at Monica and Chandler's, they were taking their chances and were sleeping in the apartment. They were all sleeping there, because there's safety in numbers. Monica had pulled out blankets and stuff so they could sleep in the living room, in case someone broke in.

"Here you go," said Monica as she went over to the living room with a tray of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Mon!" they all said as they grabbed a cup. A nice warm cup of cocoa was just what they needed after a long day like that.

"Let's see what's on," said Chandler as he grabbed the remote. The TV flickered on to reveal the news.

"So a complete catastrophe was avoided thanks to these new superheros. They must be really brave to go and face an on fire sinking ship," said the woman.

"Turn the channel," said Joey.

The channel changed to some cooking show that was making spinach puffs.

"Ooh, spinach puffs!" exclaimed Monica as she glued her eyes to the TV. Two seconds later, it changed again, this time to a late-night comedy show.

"Hey!" growled Monica as she nudged Chandler.

"Seriously folks, who ever heard of such a thing?" laughed the comedian. "I mean, superheros? Come on! I mean look at them!" as he said that, a poorly taken picture of Ross with his mouth gaping open popped up. "This guy looks like he should be in drug rehab!"

The audience laughed, and so did the others. Ross didn't find it very amusing.

"And then look at this girl!" A photo of Phoebe popped up, her eyes gleaming red. "Two words- angry hippie."

Cocoa came spurting out of Phoebe's nose. She laughed hysterically at the comment. This caused the others to laugh also. She was taking this pretty well.

Then, a snapshot of Chandler, while he had an electricity forcefeild around him came up. His hair was sticking straight up, like it always does when he does that. "80's rock band." said the comedian.

"What?" asked Chandler as the others laughed. "I like 80's rock!"

"Don't even get me started on this guy!" said the man as a censored picture of Joey popped up.

The audience roared in laughter as Joey sunk into the couch. The others couldn't help but laugh.


	15. Chapter 15 Assasination

The guys awoke the next morning as the sunlight streamed through the window. The scent of bacon and eggs filled their nose as they groggily sat up to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"Glad you guys are up!" called Monica as she flipped some pancakes.

They were all amazed that she got up before them and started making breakfast with out them knowing.

They all drug themselves over to the counter and poured themselves some coffee. Monica looked at Chandler and said "Sweetheart, would you go fetch the mail? We haven't got it in a while."

"Sure," he said as he got up.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Rachel after sipping her coffee.

That was a good question. They couldn't go to work because their workmates would probably feel threatened and have them fired. They couldn't just go to the mall and snoop around because they'd be attacked by a paparazzi, and they definitely didn't want to stay at the apartment all day because they'd be bored out of their minds.

"Wow, I dunno," said Ross as he looked into his coffee. "I guess we can't do much but stay here..."

"In _Monica_'s apartment?" asked Rachel.

Monica gave her a look while she tended to her food. Then, Chandler came in, holding a letter in the air.

"Guys, guess what?" he laughed. "We got invited to be on that one talk show, Gordon!"

They all smiled at the spontaneous solution to Rachel's previous question.

(_Note to readers, Gordon is not a real talk show. I've made it up to be in this story._)

That night, a limo pulled up to Monica's apartment building. The guys came down the elevator in fancy, elegant evening clothes to wear. Once again, Chandler was shaking like a motor.

"Honey, why do you get so nervous about this? You've been on TV before!" asked Monica.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was on TV until the end!" he cried.

Once the elevator opened up, there were people staring at them for obvious reasons. The people backed away as the guys headed out of the elevator and towards the exit. They were surprised to see a ton of fans standing behind ropes, begging to touch the guys. They had no idea how news got out that they were going to a talk show, but it did.

They high-tailed it into the limo and slammed the door shut. They could still hear the muffled shouts of the fans through the closed doors. Soon, the limo took off and the noise went away.

They sat there, just now realizing their surroundings. "Wow, nice limo!" smiled Chandler as he rubbed his hands along the leather interior.

Joey was entertaining himself while pressing a button repeatedly that caused a champagne bottle to reveal itself from a compartment. He thought that was awesome. He moved onto the button that rolled the driver/passenger window up and down. The guys could only take so much of it, that on the tenth time of rolling it up, they shouted "STOP IT!"

He instantly stopped and his face turned red.

"So, what do you think they will ask us?" questioned Ross. "I mean, we already told everything they need to know to the press."

They all nodded.

"Maybe it's a celebrity game show or something," suggested Phoebe.

"I hope not," said Monica as she looked down at her dark blue satin dress.

They rode for quite a while, becoming bored. "Geesh, where is this place, Pennsylvania?" asked Chandler as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know, but I think... wait a minute... did you guys see that?" asked Rachel.

"See what?" they asked.

"That sign said 'You are now leaving New York City, have a great day!'" shouted Rachel.

They all peered out the darkly tinted windows to see that they were now in a suburb. They all started to panic when Joey said "Maybe it _is_ in Pennsylvania,"

"No," said Chandler. "The envelope said New York City! Something is wrong here!"

"Hey!" yelled Ross as he beat against the driver/passenger window, "where are you going?"

There was no response.

"HEY!" he shouted once more.

Phoebe had enough and lasered a hole through the window. "Mister!" she shouted as she nudged him.

Then, to her surprise, she noticed that the driver was a robot, with no speaking abilities. His mouth opened and a recorded message started playing. "Detonation activated. Detonation in ten... nine..."

Phoebe screamed and scrambled back into the passenger area. "Everyone, outa the car! We have seven seconds!"

Nobody dared to ask why. Ross reached over to grab the door handle, but it was locked. "We're locked in!" he cried.

"Move over!" shouted Phoebe as she zapped the handle off. The door swung open to a road that was speeding by at 50 mph.

"NOW WHAT! WE CAN'T JUMP!WE'LL DIE!" screamed Ross over the traffic.

The second after he said that... the limo erupted. The cars behind screeched to a halt to avoid being licked by the flames. Some got out of their cars and started crying and running the other direction, others just stared in disbelief.

"_Boy, would I hate to be the people in that limo..._" thought one man as he watched a mushroom cloud of flames go up.

"Someone call a fire truck!" screamed a woman.

"Someone call an _ambulance_!" screamed another.

Black smoke billowed up as the limo was slowly being devoured by flames. People came running from their front yards with garden hoses to help tame the flames. When the flames became bathed in water, something strange happened. Large jolts of electricity came flying out from beneath the flames. They quickly turned off their hoses to see six people contained in a wooden cage that was contained in an electric forcefeild that was hovering out of the flames. (_Note- the wooden cage was so they don't get electrocuted. Wood does not conduct electricity._)

They gaped in amazement as they hovered down to the pavement. As soon as they hit the ground, the electricity dissolved and the wooden cage opened up like a flower. They stared at the people, who were dressed in fancy evening clothes. They only had minor burns, but still looked scared.

"You probably want an explanation..." sighed Ross as he stood up, brushing off his tuxedo.


	16. Chapter 16 Headquarters?

They were once again in police cars on the way home the next morning. Except they weren't going home, they were being taken to a secret house in the middle of nowhere for safety. It was made by the government for important people so they could hide somewhere in case of an emergency.

"So now what, we have to live in the middle of a forest in New York for the rest of our lives?" complained Chandler.

"Well it's not permanent," said Ross as he looked out the window. "It's just until the government can get things straightened out."

Chandler just sighed and continued to look out the window. They sat in silence while they watched the trees go by. The clouds were slightly covering the sun, causing a mild darkness to cover the forest. The deer crouched down and settled in the brush while all the birds flocked into the trees. This meant that it was bound to rain sometime today.

Then, just out of the blue, Ross Gellar started to cry. The other two looked at him, wondering why.

"I... I was the one that got us into this mess!" he bawled. "I should have just kept my big fat mouth shut and we could have still been at the Baxter Building! Now, we won't even get cured because I pissed them off! I am such a jerk!"

"No no," said Chandler as his voice started to waver too. "All this is my fault! I was the dummy who brought you all to space with me! I'm a terrible friend to put you all in danger!" And with that, Chandler started to cry too.

Joey, who was smack dab in the middle of the two crybabies was feeling very uncomfortable. He looked at Ross then Chandler, and then Ross again. Seeing them cry made him sorrowful too.

"You guys..." wept Joey as he put his face in his hands.

The two police driving overheard the entire conversation. The one in the passenger seat started to cry because of it, but the driver said "Stop it."

In the other car, the girls were trying to figure out why their limo blew up, and why the driver was a robot.

"Think about it! Von Doom is the only person I know who could buy an expensive limo like that and just blow it up without caring!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"I know, but that still doesn't mean it was him. It could be just anyone with a limo that hated us," said Monica.

"_And _a fancy schmancy robot! You know Von Doom is the only one with technology so advanced it can drive a car!" explained Phoebe.

That hit home with Monica. "Ok, let's say it _was_ him. Why would he want to kill us?"

"Well..." said Phoebe, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. Maybe he's just a killing kind of guy!"

They just sat in silence the rest of the way, trying to figure out why Von Doom would try to kill them.

The police cars pulled up to the hideout. Once they got out, they were blown away by how fancy it was. It was at least three stories tall with impressive landscaping. It had a heated pool in the back along with a tennis court and a hot tub.

"Now I'm wishing it was permanent," said Chandler as he wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

They were shown inside the building, and then the police took off, leaving them to explore by themselves. When they took off their shoes, maids and butlers came to greet them.

"Uh oh," said Joey, "looks like Monica's got some competition,"

"My name is Chives," said one of the butlers. "And this is Wattson. If you need anything, please call for us and we will assist you."

"My name is Carla, and this are my sisters, Haily and Wendy. We are the maids and will be cleaning this house. If you spill it, we'll clean it!" said one of the ladies with a Texas drawl.

"How _you_ doin'?" asked Joey as he looked over Carla's thin figure.

Monica jerked him away from his staring as they were shown around the house. The maids gave them a tour and showed them whose rooms were who's. Once they were all left alone, Chandler walked around casually, hands in his pockets while he examined the place.

"Y'know," he said as he turned towards them. "This could be our headquarters!"

The others gave him a look that said "You're kidding, right?"

"Headquarters? How are we going to 'fight crime' if we're way out in the middle of no where?" exclaimed Ross.

"Well we're only eleven miles outa town, we can have Joey fly us there!" suggested Chandler.

"Listen," said Joey, "What if I don't wanna transform and ruin my clothes every time an old lady gets mauled?"

"Well, I'm talking about only the major stuff, like buildings on fire, or some major shootout," said Chandler.

The others just blew him off and headed over to the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" called Chandler as he stood there in the hall. "You're all a bunch of squares!"

"AGAIN?" screeched Victor as he clenched his fists. "What does it take to kill these people!"

"Well sir, they were taken to a secret location out in a forest. The only people who know they're there right now are them, the government, and us," said the assistant.

"Hhmm, so they're all alone?" asked Victor as he cooled down a bit.

"Yes, they're all alone..."

"So if they scream, no one can hear?"

"I don't think so..."


	17. Chapter 17 Invasion

Later on that evening, they were all having supper, which was prepared by the master chefs in the building. A big pile of steaming lobsters was brought out to them. Their mouths watered as the fine selections of food were placed before them.

Later on through the meal, Chandler spoke up. "I watched on the news earlier that car accident in New York got three people killed."

No one said anything.

"It was right outside Monica's apartment building..."

They were getting a little agitated.

"It was all because a car had-"

"Chandler, just be quiet!" growled Monica as she dropped her fork to the table. "We are not going to go back to New York and get pummeled by fans."

"I was just saying that-"

"No. Just stop," said Monica. "Things don't always have to go your way Chandler, stop being so childish and let things be!"

"Childish? Now see here! I just don't like knowing bad things are happening when we could stop it!" He argued.

"You wanna stop things? Go stop things!" yelled Monica.

"Fine!" shouted Chandler as he got up from the table.

He headed towards the door in a huff. The others wanted to stop him, but they decided that it was best for him to go cool down. He'd come back when the time was right.

He headed out the front door with his coat. He started to walk into the forest to get to town, but thought of an easier way. He charged up and then blasted off towards the sky like a jet. He leveled out right over the tree tops and kept going forwards.

"_Who needs them..._" he thought as he looked ahead, barely making out the New York skyline.

"_I can go take care of New York all by myself..._"

Then, he noticed three Von Doom choppers go whirring towards the hideout.

Back in the hideout, Rachel was in her bedroom reading a book. Right when she turned the page, the power went out. "_Great,_" she thought, "_now what?_"

She got off the bed and stumbled around, calling for someone, anyone. She kept moving down the hall, pressed against the wall for guidance. "Ross? Joey? Monica? Phoebe?" she called, trying to find someone. The hall was barely illuminated by a few moonbeams coming through the windows.

Then, she pressed against something. Something warm and breathing. She looked up to make out what could have been a man in body armor. Right before she screamed, she was knocked out.

"Rache?" called Ross as he also stumbled down a hall. "God, why did the power go out?" he mumbled to himself.

He was startled when he stumbled into someone, only to realize that it was Joey. "Oh thank heavens!" whispered Joey as he clutched at Ross.

Ross was feeling fairly uncomfortable at the moment. "Joey... what are you doing?" he asked as Joey continued to hug him.

Once Joey realized what he was doing, he quickly let go. "Oh... sorry, Ross. I'm just..."

"Scared of the dark, aren't you?" smiled Ross.

"No, it's just that I don't-"

Ross started to giggled at the fact that one of his best friends, a grown man, was scared of the dark.

"Stop it!" growled Joey.

"Ok," said Ross after he calmed down. "Since I have no clue as to where we are, could you like turn into a cat or something so you could see in the dark? Then we could find the others."

"But I'll have to be naked!" cried Joey.

"Joey, in case you haven't noticed, it's dark," said Ross.

Joey grumbled, but still did what Ross told him. Ross picked up Joey's clothes and held onto his tail so he could lead him. Joey let out a hiss because he didn't like being held by his tail, but let it slide.

The two wondered through the halls, desperately trying to find Phoebe, Monica, or Rachel. Maybe even Chandler. Soon, they found Phoebe and Monica, sitting in one of the bathrooms, waiting for someone to find them.

"Hey!" said Ross as he headed into the bathroom.

"Ross!" exclaimed Monica as she hopped down off the counter to give him a hug. "Where's Joey?"

She felt something brush against her legs as it started to purr. She knelt down and could vaguely make out a cat. "Oh, Joey, don't give me a scare like that! Thought you were a mouse!"

They heard sneezing from down the hall they just came from. They all craned their necks to see who it could be.

"Rachel?" called Ross.

They then realized that it was a group of men coming down the hall, guns in hand. They all screamed as Ross slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. The men began to pound on the door, ready to break it down.

"Hey, open the door or we'll shoot!" called a man.

"You can't come in! I'm on the pot!" called Phoebe as she flushed the toilet several times.

The guards obviously didn't care as the guys heard them cock their guns.

"_Oh Chandler, where are you?_" cried Monica in her head.


	18. Chapter 18 Chandler the hero

Seeing the choppers, Chandler had no choice but to turn around and go back, just to see what was going on. He landed on the front lawn and went back to normal. He looked at the house, and realized it was completely dark inside.

"_Ok_," he thought as he examined the house. "_Either they all went to bed early, or the power went out_."

He headed to the front door and cautiously opened it. He peered down the hall, unable to make out anything. "Hello?" he called. There was no response.

He had a ball of electricity form around his hand for lighting purposes. He walked down various halls, trying to find any sign of anyone. He went by Joey's room and called for him, but there was no answer either.

He was just about to head over to Monica's room when a panicking tabby came sprinting down the hall. Not paying attention to where it was going, it rammed right into Chandler's legs. Chandler let out a yelp as he took a few steps back. The cat stopped also, shaking its head in confusion. It quickly changed into a terrified Joey.

"Joey?" asked Chandler in confusion. "Why were you a cat and where is everyone?"

"No time! Quick, follow me!" instructed Joey as he ran down the hall. He quickly drug Chandler and himself into a coat closet and slammed the door shut.

"Chandler, why are you-"

Joey slammed his hand against Chandler's mouth, keeping him quiet. They could hear a bunch of men stampeding down the hall, looking for something.

"You check that way, and I'll look in the basement. We can't let him get away, or Von Doom will have our tails!" called one man.

As soon as the hall was clear, Chandler ripped Joey's hand off his face and whispered in a loud voice, "What is going on here?"

"Well," started Joey, "the power went out. And then we were all looking for each other when these guards came up and shot tranquilizer darts at us! I got away though and started running down the hall, and then I bumped into you!"

"Well what does Von Doom want with us?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know! All I know is we need to find the others, and then we'll get things straightened out!" said Joey.

Right after he said that, a guard opened the door to find Chandler and Joey in the closet. "Aw, you two are sickos," he said as he held up a tranquilizer gun.

Joey shrieked as Chandler shocked the guy, enough to stun him so they could get away. They darted down the hall as fast as they could. The guard took off after them, loading his gun.

"THIS WAY!" shouted Joey as he pointed to a door. Right before he reached the doorway, a red fuzzy tranquilizer dart glided through the air and planted itself in his butt. He yelped in pain and started to slow down.

"Just ... keep... running..." gasped Joey as he tried to crawl towards the door.

"Joey..." whispered Chandler as he saw the guard getting closer.

"Go!" he yelled as he motioned for Chandler to go.

Chandler gave his friend one last look, then he headed through the door, locking it behind him. He turned to see what was in the room, but was greeted by an unsuspected sight. He saw it was a launch pad for helicopters, and there were Von Doom choppers on it. He quickly darted behind a large piece of machinery to avoid being seen.

"Here's one more," said a man. "He was running with some other guy, but he got away."

Chandler listened as he peeked around the corner. He saw a guard tossing Joey in the back of a chopper. "_Where could they be going with them?_" wondered Chandler.

"You let us outa here!" shouted an angry female voice. Chandler craned his neck out a little further to see Monica writhing around in the back of the helicopter. "Let us go or I'll have to do something tragic!"

Chandler's heart sank as he saw his wife in that predicament. He wished eh could help, but he didn't want to throw himself out there. There was at least twenty guards in the room with fully loaded pistols. "_I'll just have to follow them and see what they're up to..._" thought Chandler as he watched them fire up the engines.

Monica screamed some more, begging to be set free. "Oh God I wish Chandler was here now, Oh my God!" she cried as the helicopter started to lift off the ground..

Chandler was touched that his wife was thinking about him at a time like this. After being such a jerk and walking out on them like that, he was surprised she even wanted to talk about him. "That's it," he said to himself as he watched the chopper go higher and higher. "I'm not just going to give up on my friends again. Not after all we've been through."

He received such a bolt of courage from that thought, he jumped right out there and said "Hey morons! Come and get me!"

"Chandler!" cried everyone from the chopper.

Of course, bullets began to shoot at him, but he quickly let out an energy burst, knocking all the guards unconscious.

"Guys!" he shouted to his distant friends, "I'm gonna hold the chopper still, and Monica, you make a tree for them to climb down!"

"Great idea!" shouted Monica back.

Chandler shot electricity up at the blades, which slowed them down greatly. They started to glitch back and forth, causing an unsteadiness on the chopper. The pilot inside was just clutching the seat for dear life, hoping they wouldn't crash.

Monica made a large oak grow its way up to the helicopter. "Ok," she called to her friends, "I need Ross to carry Joey. Everyone else, down the tree!"

One by one, they filed down the tree. Last was Ross, who was having a problem with the fairly heavy Joey. He was halfway down when he called to Monica, "I don't think I can carry him any more!"

"Here," she shouted as she made a branch shift to fit under Joey. "Put him on there, I'll have the tree bring him down!"

Ross placed the sleeping Joey on the branch, which then bent down and dropped him off on the cement floor. His eyes began to flutter open while he lay there. He slowly looked up to see a malfunctioning helicopter, a large oak tree with his friends climbing down it, and Chandler trying to keep the chopper up.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Joey as he slowly headed over to Chandler.

"I'm saving everyone, what does it look like?" said Chandler as he struggled to keep the chopper up.

"Works for me," said Joey as he headed over to the base of the tree. He helped them down, and was confused at why Ross looked so exhausted. "Hey buddy, what's the matter? Too many burgers?"

"No," breathed Ross, "I had to carry you halfway down the freaking tree!"

Joey was just about to say something, but was cut off by Rachel screaming.


	19. Chapter 19 What are you doing here?

_Ok, finally finishing the story. I just haven't been able to add the last chapter because of school, taekwon do, etc. Plus, I've been having an extreme writer's block. You were all demanding for Dr. Doom to get in, but I didn't really intend to have him in there. So, It will seem a little awkward just shoving him in here like that. Well, I tried! So, this is how it went-_

They turned to face Dr. Doom, standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face. "You all never give up, do you?"

"Von Doom?" asked Joey, trying to register what was going on. "What the Hell is going on here? Why are you doing this?" he asked, determined to get an answer out of him.

"All right, I'll give it to you straight. You _ruined_ my life," said doom, in a cold, low voice.

"Ok," said a confused Chandler as he put one hand on his hip, and the other one on his chin. "What did we do now?"

"Let's see... um... you just happened to win the trip to space with me, and that slowed down the expedition. You got injured, so that made me look bad. Then, you kept saving lives, and all that hooblah, while I sat at my desk and rotted away in my troubles," he said as he paced back and forth.

"Well, if you didn't want people on the trip, why would you hold the contest?" asked Phoebe.

"It wasn't my idea!" shouted Doom with great exaggeration. "It was my stupid advisor's idea, because he said it would make me look more people friendly! Well, pooh on him! I could care less about being people friendly!"

They could see the anger rising in his eyes. His temple started to twitch as he began to perspire.

"You think you were the only ones affected by the storm?" he asked in a menacing voice. Sparks started to fly around him. "Well, think again."

He did a full-blown power-up, and energy flew around him in a circular flow. The current was so intense, pieces of his skin were slowly peeling off with the flow to reveal a cold metal interior. Doom hovered for a bit, and resembled a robot. There was no skin left.

The other's just gaped up at the sight of him, a completely changed man.

"Hey, he stole my power!" growled Chandler, not feeling special anymore.

"I've made up my mind, and I'm taking you all down! All six of you!" he shouted as he rose higher.

"You mean all ten of us," said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and were shocked to see Johnny, Reed, Susan, and Ben, already in a fighting stance.

"What?" asked Monica in a confused voice. "How and why are you here? I thought you hated us?"

"Well," said Johnny, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed motion, "We noticed Von Doom was acting kinda weird lately, and we decided to follow him around, making sure he was okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"Aw, you know you came because you love us, right? Huh? C'mon!" said Joey as he gave them a smile, thinking he figured them out.

"Erm... not exactly..." said Reed as he gave him a funny look.

All Ben had to do was glare at him, and that shut Joey up.

"Listen," shouted Doom, "I really don't know what's going on here, but all I know is I'm taking you all down!"

"Dude, what are you thinking? There's like ten of us, and one of you!" pointed out Johnny.

Doom gazed around the room, realizing Johnny was right. He thought for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Hold on for a moment, let me make a few calls," he said as he quickly turned around.

They made disgusted looks as he dialed his assistant. "Leonard? Um, could you get Plan D going? I'm kinda in a predicament here and I... oh really? Well tell her I said good luck with that. Ok? You called them, great. Thanks, bye!"

Doom turned around to face a weirded-out group of super heros. "Did you just call for back up?" asked Monica, one eyebrow up in the air.

"Well, I didn't necessarily call for back up, I was just calling some friends to, um, JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU'LL DIE ANYWAYS!"

The walls of the room started to grumble, and then they came crashing down to reveal a bunch of supervillans. There was Doc Oc (spider man), Magneto(x-men), and The Joker (batman). However, they weren't exactly at their prime.

Doc Oc was actually very tired from working all night on a new invention, and looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Magneto looked like he could barely walk, for his back hurt so bad. The Joker was the only one who seemed awake, for he had been drinking espresso all night. So, he had that huge grin as always, but one of his eyes were twitching.

"Hahaha, now we'll see who wins!" cackled Doom.

"Wow, how are we ever going to get out of this one? Oh no," said Ross in the most sarcastic voice imaginable

"Will you all shut up? Be prepared to face the wrath of Doom! Mwa hahaha!" he cackled.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so embarrassing for him..." said Monica as she put her hand on her face.

_Ok, yeah, that was weird. There will probably be one or two more chapters. Probably two more. K?_


	20. Chapter 20 Fight!

_Ok, another chapter. I hope you all like it. This one is action packed. :)_

Rachel, Johnny, and Joey all jumped on Doc Oc at once. "GET OFF OF ME!" he screamed as they wailed all over him. Rachel was sticking icicles in him, Johnny was scorching him, and Joey was a rabid dog, latched onto his leg.

Doc Oc ripped them all off of him with his mechanical tentacles, and slammed them onto the ground.

"I don't know," said Rachel. "But if you would rather me do this,"

Rachel lifted both hands up, and froze him into one huge Oc-cicle.

"Yeah, why didn't we do that in the first place?" wondered Joey.

They just shrugged their shoulders as Doc Oc looked really pissed while frozen.

Ben, Ross, and Susan all went after Magneto. Susan held him up into the air, while Ben beat him like a pinata. Magneto mustered all the strength he had left to blast an energy burst at them, which knocked them flat on their backs.

"Hahaha, take that, you ninnies," he laughed as he watched them on the ground, rolling in pain.

Suddenly, he was knocked back by a ferocious current of water. Dazed, he looked foreword with blurry eyes to what appeared to be Ross. Ross looked severely agitated as he fired up another water beam.

"Hold on now, can't we just-"

Too late, he was blasted unconscious by Ross, who was still pretty steamed at this guy for knocking them over.

"Hey, thanks!" said Ben as he got up, still pretty shaken.

"Ah, no problem."

Reed, Phoebe, and Monica were taking on The Joker. Monica was lashing him with vines, which was of course, getting him really mad. So, he threw a large, colorful bomb at them.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Phoebe as she zapped it.

It blew up into little pieces, but a noxious purple gas was still starting to creep out of it. Reed saw this at once, and quickly stretched into a tarp over it to prevent it from spreading.

"Quick, take him out, I don't know how much longer I can stay like this..." said Reed as he struggled to contain the gas.

Monica forced a tight wooden cage over him, and vines to tie his hands and feet up.

"Great work, I'll be right back," said Reed as he curled up into a ball, still containing the gas. He bounced to the nearest exit, planning on letting the gas out outside.

_(Ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for! Ooh the suspense...)_

"Doom," said Chandler.

"Erm, that one guy..." said Doom, having trouble remembering his name.

"I guess I'm the one that has to put a stop to you're nonsense,"

"Well, I guess it would seem so. But, I doubt you will be victorious..." taunted Victor as he flexed his mechanical muscles.

"Oh gosh, just SHUT UP!" raged Chandler as he launched an electric fist at him.

It slammed right into his face, not affecting him at all.

"Owie," said Doom sarcastically. Doom reached up and clasped onto Chandler's hand, and slowly began to bend the knuckles back, very slowly. He smirked at Chandler's pain stricken face.

"Poor little Chandler, thinking he beat me up. Hehe, that's pretty much the funniest thing I've heard today," he said as he continued to bend the knuckles.

Chandler was forced into a scream. He launched the other fist at him, but that was caught in mid-air.

"You can't beat me, I'm undefeatable," he said, inches from Chandler's face.

Chandler, now being held up by both of his fists, has rapidly kicking at Doom's chest, but not even effecting him slightly.

"Just give up Chandler, you're not going to get anywhere. You can let me kill you now, or just keep fighting and bring your own death. You choose," said Doom in an intensely cold voice.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY? YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ANYTHING? WELL BEAT THIS YOU JERK!" screamed Chandler as sparks started up around him.

He didn't want to do it again, but he had to. He had to do it for the world's sake. He didn't know if he was going to come out of this alive, but he knew that he was going to win one way or another.

_Dun dun dun... well, that's all for this chapter, I wonder what will happen..._


	21. Chapter 21 The End

_K, last chapter!_

As Chandler's temple began to twitch more rapidly, more and more sparks were flickering. "Can you take 15 kilowatts? Why not 20?" taunted Chandler.

"Of course," snarled Doom, unfazed by Chandler's confidence.

"Then why not 1,000? Why not, 2,000? _10,000 perhaps?_" growled Chandler as he pumped up the juice.

He smirked when he saw Doom wince for the first time.

"You can't beat me like this!" raged Doom.

"_100,000? 500,000?_"

Doom let out a scream. Chandler had let out 1,000,000 kilowatts of electricity, now surging through both of their bodies. Doom was shaking violently, as though having a seizure. Chandler was staying focused, even though it was taking a toll on him too.

All of the others stopped what they were doing to look up at Chandler and Doom, who were now hovering through the air, screaming in pain.

"OH MY GOD! CHANDLER!" screamed Monica as she stared up in horror.

They were both in an orb of electricity, and you could barely make out their dark figures. It got to the point where you couldn't even hear their cries of anguish for the electricity was so ramped.

This went on for only five more seconds, when there was a final scream, and Doom crashed to the floor, dead. Chandler, barely alive, slowly hovered down, clutching at his chest in pain.

"CHANDLER!" cried Monica as she ran up to embrace him.

Reed bent down over Doom, and shook his head in shame. "I can't believe it ended like this..."

The only noise in the room at that moment was Monica sobbing. They were all too mournful to say anything. They just looked through sorrowful eyes at the chaos around them, wondering what was next in their lives.

They felt very privileged to have these powers, they thought they were fantastic. Still, they could not help but think if it was worth it if people were just going to keep getting hurt.

"_With great power, comes great responsibility..."_

They all turned to face Spiderman's uncle, not having any clue as to how he got there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ross.

"I like raspberries too," he said rather capriciously. Then, he just hobbled off to wherever he was going next.

So, this is another one of those happy ending stories.

Reed went on to become a great scientist, and did finally come up with a cure for some major terminal illnesses. (That was the reason they went into space.) Susan and Reed became married, and they had a happy life together.

Johnny Became a top space pilot and directed any missions. Probably the most shocking surprise was that he and Phoebe got together. After a few months of dating, they decide to get married too.

Ben met a blind woman by the name of Alicia _(sorry, I can't remember her last name)_. The two fell in love also. She had an idea of what he looked like, but she didn't care. She loved him for who he was.

Chandler and Monica decided to move into the hideout place, for they found it safer there. Or maybe it was the Olympic sized pool... Anyways, it kept Monica busy with cleaning, and Chandler would still go out and fight crime every so often.

Joey, as an actor, got his own show about being a superhero. He got millions of fan mail each day, and loved it. He soon became a millionaire, and bought a penthouse in New York.

This experience brought Ross and Rachel closer together, so they eventually did get married. They both fought crime in their spare time also. Then, they had Emma. They took a break from the crime fighting to raise their kid. However, she inherited something from her parents...

_Woo-hoo! It's finished! Yeah! That took forever, but I don't care! It was fun! Woot!_ _Haha, ok, so I want you all to write a big review on the goods, the bads, the funniest parts, the weirdest parts, the dumbest parts, and all that fund stuff. I just really need to know how I did on this. This is pretty much the longest story I have ever written, so I would like to know how I did. Anyways, thank you all for the support! Good bye!_


	22. Chapter 22 Haha, the story goes on!

_Guess what? I lied. Haha. A year after writing this story, I kinda missed working on it. So guess what? I'm continuing it! Hooray! I dunno, thought it would be fun. I also went back and made some tiny changes. Such as, fixing spelling errors, rewriting the stupid sentences, etc. So, I hope you all like this continuation! _

"Um... Leonard?"

"Yes?" asked Von Doom's assistant as he looked up from his desk.

"We are very sorry to inform you of this, but, uh, Dr. Von Doom was killed by those superheroes..." said a man as he approached the desk even more.

Leonard's heart went cold. "What did you say?"

"Yes, we are very sorry about your loss. Unfortunately, this means you lose your job."

"What?" asked Leonard once more. Just a few seconds ago he was filing Doom's papers. Now he was unemployed? "But Sir, this is the only job I can get that pays my rent!"

"Tough luck kid. Go check with another big empire, they may have some openings. Now clean out your desk,

In under an hour, Leonard was thrown out onto the street. How could this happen? Now he has no job, and why? Because of those wretched superheroes...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FANTASTIC SIX OR WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" screamed Leonard to the world. He got some strange looks from passer byes, but they just passed him off as another New York kook.

_Yeah, this was just a taste of what's going to happen. I'm going to get to work on the rest of it right now! Have fun!_


	23. Chapter 23 Meet the Kids

"No no no, Emma, you don't melt the sippie cup!" panicked Ross as he noticed the plastic cup on fire. Emma giggled as her father tried to smother the flames with a kitchen towel. However, that just caused the towels to go up in flame.

Ross was flipping out at this point, but then he realized something. He quickly shot a jet of water out from his hands and onto the flames, immediately smothering them.

"Emma, bad!" he said sternly as he looked her in the face. "Don't do that! If you did that while no one is around, you could burn down the house! All your toys would be bye-bye!"

Emma looked at him. The only part of that sentence that she listened to was toys and bye-bye. This instantly caused her to bawl, not wanting her toys taken away.

"Oh no no no honey, don't cry! Daddy's not mad! He just doesn't want you doing that anymore!" said Ross as he picked her up, lightly bouncing her.

Seconds later, Rachel came in the door, her work uniform on. "Hey honey! How was Emma today?" she asked as she put her stuff on the counter.

"Yet another sippie cup massacred," said Ross as he continued to bounce her.

"Aw, when do you think she'll grow out of that phase?" asked Rachel as she began to clean that up.

"I don't know, but soon hopefully," said Ross after Emma finally calmed down.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Phoebe wants us to watch Christopher tonight, her and Johnny need some alone time," said Rachel as she threw the melted plastic away.

"Ok, whatever, do you know when?" he asked as he placed Emma in a fire-proofed play pen.

"Um, eight. So, they should both go straight to sleep. And that leaves us with the night together," smiled Rachel as she drew closer to Ross.

Ross smiled and stopped Rachel. "Not in front of Emma."

Later that night, around eight, there was a knock on the door. Rachel, who was holding Emma, went to go answer it. Of course it was Phoebe and Johnny, with little Chris.

You see, both Emma and Chris were around one years old, and were pretty much best friends (as far as babies go). Chris had ginger hair, and deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean. Johnny always had him dressed up in little sports outfits, such as a racing shirt, or motocross. Chris's powers were nothing like his parents, and it was telekinesis. When he wanted something, he got it (literally).

"Oh thank you Rachel, you don't know how bad we needed a night out," said Phoebe as she entered the apartment, placing Chris into the playpen.

"Aw, speak nothing of it. Ross and I weren't planning on doing anything tonight anyways," said Rachel as she placed Emma in there too.

"Well I guess we'll be off then. We're going to go see a race, isn't that exciting?" said Phoebe.

"Crazy exciting," said Rachel as they headed back over to the door again. "Now don't you two get into any trouble. You can pick up Chris in the morning."

"Thanks Rachel," said Johnny as he gave her a quick hug.

"Bye!" they all said, and in a few seconds, they were gone.

Rachel, making sure they were absolutely gone, called to Ross, "They're gone!"

In a few seconds, Ross came out of the bedroom, wearing a pirate suit. "You sure you want me to wear this?"


End file.
